Unexpected Events
by doctor who crazy
Summary: Sequel to a unexpected surprise. Things are just a starting to look up for Bella and Edward until something heartbreaking happens. causing things to change between everybody. it's a lot better then it sounds give it ago. All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews/favourites and author alerts. I don't own any of the Twilight characters but Arianne, Luke and Layla are mine lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**B P.O.V**

Seven months went by and our little baby came early at first the doctors were worried that he might have something wrong with him but they check him and found nothing. I was now sat with him in my arms and Edward sat beside me staring at our new son. Only a couple of weeks ago we was choosing a name for him and now here he was. I signed and traced my finger up his cheek causing him to scrunch up his little nose. "Hello Anthony". He was just so perfect and to cute for words. I felt my eyes dropping from exhaustion Edward must of noticed because he quickly took Anthony out of my arms. I watched them for a minute then let sleep take over.

A couple of hours later I found myself waking up to nurses gathered around Anthony. I frantically looked around the room searching for Edward luckily he walked in and rushed over to me when he saw I was awake. "Don't worry love there just doing some more tests".

As they were wheeling him out of the room a nurse turned toward me and Edward and gave us a sad smile. "Im afraid your baby's heart isn't that strong we are taking him for some more tests. If he doesn't respond to the treatment there's a chance he might not make it through the night".

I felt tears run down my face why is this happening to us. "Would he be able to sleep in here tonight so I can be with him?

"Of course we'll bring him back after the tests are done".

I nodded and wiped my eyes. After the nurse left I turned to Edward who got on the bed with me and took me into his arms. Just when I was drifting off to sleep again the door opened and Rose popped her head in and smiled. "Knock knock".

Fully opening the door she walked in with Lilly and Harvey beside her. Immediately she stopped smiling and rushed to my side. "Where is he?

At that moment Emmett walked in followed by Japer and Alice. Right now all I wanted to do was be alone and think things through. "Esme's bringing Arianne and the twins tomorrow they cant wait". I put on a fake smile and excepted the present off Rose. Instead of opening it I placed it on my side table and tried to avoid everyone's eyes. "What's wrong?

I looked up from my hands and towards Alice who was standing with Cameron in her arms. "They've taken him for some tests".

My poor little boy it hurt to know that he might not make it through the night. They didn't stay much longer because Harvey started playing up and complaining he was bored. Before they left they each gave me a hug and promised to come and visit us tomorrow. As the night went on we sat in a comfortable silence Edward sat beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I decided to wait until some news came back on Anthony. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by a nurse entering the room with Anthony in her arms asleep. She placed him in my arms then left the room. For most of the night I held him in my arms praying he will be okay. When I finally placed him down I watched him for a few minutes then fell asleep.

The following day I woke up to find Edward sat in a chair beside my bed with his head in his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up the hurt on his face was horrible to see. I immediately looked towards our baby and noticed his chest wasn't moving when he breathed and he was pale. I let out a sob and Edward automatically jumped up and pulled me into his arms. "How long has he been like that? I managed to get out between sobs.

"I woke up a couple of hours ago and found him like that". I fell back onto the bed and cried into the pillow. I stayed in one place all morning until the nurse came in to take Anthony away. After saying our goodbyes I lied back on the bed and grab my pillow again. "I'm going to go and call the others tell them you don't want any visitors". After a minute I heard him leave.

**E P.O.V**

I was devastated about what had happened through night and I could tell it was taking a bad effect on Bella. I left her crying into her pillow which hurt me seeing her like that. I made my way outside and took out my phone and started to dial the first number I came to. "Hello darling is everything okay?

My mums cheerful voice made me smile for a minute. "Hi and it's maybe best if you don't bring Arianne and the twins today something's happened through night".

A tear fell down my face just thinking about him. "Okay well if you need anything just give me a call".

"Thanks bye".

I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket ready to go back to Bella. I found her sitting on the bed with a bag on her lap ready to go. "They said I could go home". I made my way to her side and pulled her in for a hug she pulled away too soon and got up to leave. I sighed and followed her out of the room to my car.

The drive home was quiet she didn't speak one word just staring out of the window in her own little world. When I finally pulled up outside of our house she simply just grabbed my keys and went to the house. After parking the car on the drive I made my way into the house to find Bella nowhere in sight I had a feeling I knew where she was. Sharply I walked up the stairs and saw Anthony's door open I walked in to find Bella sat on the rocking chair cuddling a teddy that was going to be his. I could tell she was exhausted because her eyes were dropping. I gently took her into my arms and carried her to our room which was just next door. I placed her in the bed and pulled the covers over her then sat beside her on the other side. I found myself falling asleep shortly after.

The next day I woke up early and decided to go down stairs and wait for the kids to arrive. They were coming at ten so that wasn't so bad. To pass the time I decided to make some breakfast. Once the bacon and eggs were cooked I placed them on a plate with a slice of toast then took it up to Bella. When I reached our room I placed the tray down on the side table and gently shook Bella awake. I could see tear trails down her face she'd proply had one of her nightmares again. I was suddenly greeted with a pair of brown eyes which was horror stricken. "I made you some breakfast try to eat something love". She looked at it for a second then reached over and placed the tray onto her lap. As if on cue I heard shouting down stairs quickly I went down stairs to find Arianne and the twins sitting in the living room with my mum. "Daddy".

I opened my arms and Layla ran into them. "I'm just going to go say hello to Bella".

I nodded and sat down on a chair went Layla pulled back. I noticed Arianne was rather quiet usually she would be talking none stop about her day. "Is everything okay?

Arianne looked up from her hands and nodded. "Why don't you put on a dvd".

Luke and Layla ran over to the cupboard where we kept dvds and searched for the one they wanted to watch. After a minute they ran back and handed me a dvd to put on. I popped it on and sat in the middle of them on the sofa. Half way through Arianne ran up stairs to her room and slammed the door. I had no idea what was going through her head right now maybe later I will go and see what's up. When the dvd finished Layla and Luke ran outside to play in garden. I was just about to go see Bella when I heard someone walking down the stairs. When I saw who it was I felt a smile come to my face. It was Bella followed by my mum and to my surprise Bella was actually smiling whatever my mum had said must of cheered her up. I stood from the sofa and opened my arms to Bella she excepted. Over her shoulder I mouthed thank you to my mum she smiled then went to leave. When Bella pulled away I gave her a quick kiss then led her to the sofa.

**B P.O.V**

I ate most of the food then set the tray on the other side of then bed. I was about to go and get a shower when there was a tap on the door. I shouted to come in and smile faintly when I saw it was Esme. "How are you feeling dear?

She moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed pulling me into her arms. "Darling I know its hard but you've got to get over this. This has effected everyone and been a big shock".

I nodded and pulled away. "Now why don't you go and join your little family down stairs".

I nodded and gave a quick hug before I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Today I wasn't bothered what I was wearing I just threw something on. I fixed my hair into a messy pony tail then walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by a warm smile I gave her a smile back. "There's that lovely smile".

As I was walking to the stairs I noticed Arianne's door was closed I gently knocked on the door and heard a go away. I opened the door to find Arianne lead on her bed writing something into a book. "Are you okay?

Quickly closing the book she sat up and nodded. "Yeah but what I don't get is why isn't the baby home yet?

I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into my arms. "He never made it".

"Oh". She pulled away and I wiped a tear from her eye.

"How's about me and you go on a little shopping trip this Saturday? I rubbed her arm and she nodded. "now I'll leave you to whatever you was doing before". I stood and walked out of the room to find Esme stood by the stairs smiling. I followed her down the stairs to see Edward sat on the sofa watching tv. He must of heard us because he turned around and gave me his crooked smile which I loved. He stood from the sofa and opened his arms. I happily went into them feeling much better, when I heard the front door go I pulled away and he gave me a kiss while pulling me to the sofa. "Where's Layla and Luke?

"Playing in the garden". I stood and made my way to the back door through the kitchen to go see them after all I hadn't seem them for a couple of days. I found them on the trampoline pushing each other over. I had to laugh ever since we got that trampoline it was hard to get them off it. When they saw me they jumped off and ran towards me with open arms. I bent down and they ran straight into my arms nearly knocking me over. "Did you have fun at grandma's?

They pulled away and started rambling on about there time away. Once they were finished I let them go back to the trampoline and I went back inside to find Alice and Rosalie sitting in the living room. "Hey you should of come and got me". They rushed over for a hug what was it with everybody wanting to give me hugs.

"I've got a great idea?

I took a seat on the sofa ready to hear what Alice's great idea was. "Why don't we go to that new spa that's opened its just a couple of hours away and we could make a weekend of it? That didn't sound like a bad idea but I was planning on spending the next few weeks with the kids. "I would love to but I really just want to spend sometime with my children".

"I've already though about that and why don't we all go together go Friday, spa Saturday and family day on Sunday". No matter what I say I knew I was just going to get roped into this. "Sounds great". Alice started jumping in her seat.

"I'll phone them up when I go home". I then remembered that this Saturday I had arranged to go shopping with Arianne. "Not this Saturday thought I have plans".

"Okay the weekend after". I nodded and I noticed Rosalie had a teddy in her hand.

She noticed my line of vision and quickly put it in her bag. "Who fancies a shopping trip? I moaned and leaned back on the sofa.

"Not today oh I better be going Harvey and Lilly will be wondering were I am". Alice and Rose both stood and left after a quick good bye.

Saturday came fast and I was stood looking in my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. After ten minutes I decided to wear some jeans and a cream turtle neck jumper with a belt around the middle. I applied a little make up then went down stairs to a inpatient Arianne. "Ready". I grabbed my bag and keys then headed for the door. Edward was taking the twins out today he wouldn't tell me where thought no idea why. Once I had locked up the house I got in my car and drove off to the nearest shops. We had quite a fun day chatting and trying on clothes I enjoyed her company we would definitely have to do this again. When Alice got word we was out shopping she dropped everything to come and join us bringing Cameron along. Rosalie also came with Lilly and Harvey I didn't mind. After some more shopping we took the kids for ice cream then to the park. I sat on a bench watching them with Alice and Rose. "So where's Emmett and Jasper today?

"With Edward I think". That got me wondering where he had taken Luke and Layla. "They didn't say where they were going did they?

"Nope". I watched as Cameron jumped down off the bench and started to walk over to the slide. I quickly jumped up and went to pick him up and place him at the top. I laughed as he slid down and clapped his little hands at the bottom. I took him in my arms and walked over to the small children's swings and placed him in. I could tell by his face he loved every minute of it. When everybody else got board I scooped him up and walked back to the others with a tied Cameron. We said our goodbyes then walked back to the car ready to go home. I arrived home to a empty house they weren't back yet. "Why don't you pick out a dvd you want to watch and I'll make some snacks". I placed our bags down and went into the kitchen to get some sweets.

I walked back into the living room to find the movie about to start so I passed her the sweets and sat down with her on the sofa.

Two and half hours passed and Edward arrived home just as the movie was ending Layla and Luke looked shattered. I was about to ask where they had been when they ran up stairs to there room. I turned to see Edward take a seat on a chair across from us. "Before you ask we went swimming to the park then went back to Emmett's for a challenge on the wii". I laughed and went to go start on tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**E P.O.V**

Even though Bella was smiling and laughing along with the family I knew deep down she was still hurting and just putting on a brave face. Two weeks ago I had went back to work. Since Alice had mentioned taking a break away we had all been looking forward to it. We told the kids only last week and they were excited literally jumping off the walls. And now I was currently trying to occupy Layla and Luke while Bella got some packing done for our little break tomorrow. After three hours of playing with them in the garden I gave up and went back inside to see Bella. I made my way up the stairs to find her sat on our bed reading. When I walked in the room she looked up and gave me a warm smile which caused me to smile back. "How's it going? I took a seat beside her and took her into my arms.

"I've finally got something done". I let out a small laugh and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Where are the kids? After a minute she pulled away and stood and made her way to the bathroom. I shut up the suitcase and placed it by the door at some point I was going to have to ask her if she planned a funeral for Anthony. But right now I wanted her to stay happy and have a good time. While she was taking a shower I decided to go down stairs and surprise her by making dinner. I took the ingredients out of the fridge and that's when Layla and Luke ran through the back door soaking wet. "I don't even want to know what you two go up to. So just go and get changed out of them wet clothes".

nodding they ran out of the kitchen pushing each over on the way out. Sighing I carried on with the preparation on the meal until I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I turned to see Arianne stood in the door way looking down at her feet. "Want to help? Instead of answering she skipped to my side and looked to see what she could do.

After a short while the bell went off signalling the food was ready I gently took it out of the oven and shared it out onto plates. "Dinners up". That's all it took before I heard gentle patter of feet on the floor then grabbing of a plate and running off to the table. When I sat down I noticed Arianne had a sad expression on her face was something troubling her. "MMMM this is delicious I should let you make dinner more often". I let out a laugh and stand to take the plates away it seemed to have when down well with everybody. For the rest of the night we all sat and watched tv together making the most of it.

Zipping up the last bag I picked it up off the bed and walked out of our room and down the stairs to where everybody was waiting. The kids were all gathered around the sofa chatting away excitedly and Bella was stood with Alice and Rose deep in conversation. I hadn't seen Emmett, Jasper or my dad but my question was answered when they walked in the door laughing. "Let's go". Alice suddenly shouted from the other side of the room causing everybody to stop there conversations and look at her. I took Bella's hand and walked her out the door following the others. Locking the door I walked the short distance to our car and got in to find Layla, Luke and Arianne singing loudly in the back of the car. I laughed as Bella joined in with the song. Shaking my head I started up the car and drove off.

**B P.O.V**

It wasn't only the kids who was looking forward to the weekend I was to. I still hadn't gotten over my heartache but this weekend would take my mind off it for a while. Since Layla and Luke was trying to get my attention while I was trying to pack Edward took them down stairs. I finally got some packing done after taking a long shower I got a quite a shock Edward had made tea which was nice. I was currently sat in the car staring out of the window and also listening to Layla singing. Well at least there not annoying us with are we there yet.

Three and a half hours passed and we arrived at the spar hotel. As we drove down the long road leading to the hotel I found myself staring out the window at the scenery. This place wasn't what I expected, a oldish building came into view and I found myself staring open mouth. The building had Roses climbing up the side of the big windows. To the side of the building there was a gate which led into a garden. I was to busy staring at the building to notice the car had stopped. I snapped out of my daydreaming and went to get out of the car but was stopped by Edward who had already rushed to my side and opened the car door. Alice and Rose skipped over and took my arm and pulled me off towards the gardens at the side.

"you boys can go and check in while us girls are going to check out the spa".

And before they could reply both Alice and Rosalie pulled away. "Wait what about the kids? I pulled my arm out of Alice's and turned back around to see them running off towards the swimming pool. I laughed and continued to follow Alice to the spa. "I booked us in tomorrow afternoon and on Sunday we can spent it all together as a family sound good?

"Sounds great". Instead of following them into the spa I walked on to the huge garden I found a bench and sat down to and watched a few ducks swimming in the pond. "What you thinking love? I looked up to see Edward stood in front of me.

"About Anthony and when we go back home we should plan a funeral for him". I could feel tears prick my eyes as I looked up at Edward. I could also see hurt in his face.

"Are you sure your ready? I nodded then the tears started to spill over causing me to sob. Immediately Edward pulled me up off the bench and into his arms.

"yeah". I pulled away and he leaned in for a kiss which still made my heart miss a beat I had missed all of this. Over the passed few weeks Edward has stayed his distance only hugging me and kissing my head nothing more. Our kiss was interrupted by someone coughing behind us, I pulled away to see Emmett and Rose. "Save that for later". I had to laugh at the expression on his face but I laughed even harder at Rose who slapped him on the back of the head. "Oww what was that for?

"Are the rooms ready because I think I'm going to go for a lie down".

"Why don't we go put the bags in our rooms then go to the pool with the kids? Everybody agreed with Edward then walked back to our cars for the bags.

Everybody left to go to the pool leaving me lying on the bed in our room I felt a little faint but I wasn't going to tell Edward it would just cause him to worry.

**E P.O.V**

I left Bella in our room having a lie down while the rest of us took the kids to the pool. As I was sitting at the side of the pool Rosalie came and sat in the chair beside me. "It does seem like she's coping very well but you are the opposite".

"I try to stay strong for her it's not easy. Just before she was talking about having a funeral for him but I don't feel she's ready I don't want to tell her encase it hurts her feelings". I put my head in my hands and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She just needs time don't worry the old her will come back in time. Maybe this holiday will help". We was then interrupted by Bella who walked up to me and sat down beside me. "Feeling better?

"Yeah". I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Let's go have some fun then". I pulled away and stood Bella was now shaking her head.

" You go ahead I'll join you in a sec".

Without her say so I picked her up and ran towards the pool with her in my arms she was kicking and screaming so I placed her down. I was about to give her a quick kiss when she huffed and walked away.

A hour later and we was now getting ready to go out for lunch. Bella was in the bathroom changing and Arianne, Layla and Luke was in there joined room watching tv. There was a tap on the door which took me out of my thoughts, I open the door to find Alice standing there ready to go. I motioned her to come in and she rushed straight to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "Bella are you wearing the outfit I bought you? I heard a faint yes then the bathroom door opened revealing Bella in a knee length deep purple dress. "Wow Bella you look amazing". She gave me a small smile then went to get Arianne, Layla and Luke out of the other room.

We joined the others at the restaurant were they had already picked a table and was looking at menus. I took a seat next to Esme and picked up a menu Edward took the other seat beside me. I had already chose what I wanted so I set the menu down. "Hello my names Jane and I'll be your waitress for tonight, would you like some drinks? The waitress was a young blonde who kept batting her eyelids. She went around the table and everybody gave there drink order while she quickly scribbled it down. "I'll be right back with your drinks".

"Where's Cameron tonight? I asked Alice who was sat opposite me.

"Oh his went to his other grandparents they insisted". I smiled and nodded just then the waitress came back with a tray of drinks. She handed each of us our drinks then got out her check pad again. "Are you ready for me to take your food order?

She went around the table once again but getting everybody's food orders this time.

"I'll be right back with your food".

I sat and listened to Esme and Alice conversation until the food arrived and everybody was quite with eating. "Do you fancy going for a walk after dinner? Edward said to me between bites.

"OOO that sounds so romantic a walk in the moonlight we should do that too".

I looked towards Alice who had interrupted us. "If you like I could take the children off to bed".

"Only if you don't mind?

"Of course not". After everyone had finished there meal the waitress quickly came and collected up all our plates. "Would you like a desert menu?

Of course Emmett was the only one who said yes all the rest of us were stuffed. It didn't take him long to devour the desert and we was all getting up to leave. Before leaving for a walk outside I followed Bella over to the now sleepy children. I watched as Bella pulled them into a hug and said good night. I did the same then we walked hand in hand out to the patio which was lit by the moonlight. We stayed in a comfortable silence until we reach a wooden gazebo lit by fairy lights. Bella was about to sit down and admire the view but i pulled her to me and we started to sway. "Shall we dance". She gave me a confused look then rested her head on my shoulder.

After a while she pulled back and led us over to the seat. "I think we should let Layla and Luke know what's going on it's only fair".

"Okay but after the holiday we don't want to spoil it for them".

We sat in silence for a while then we slowly walked back to our room.

It wasn't even eight o'clock and Alice was banging on our door for Bella. She grumbled something under breath then went to answer the door. "Hurry up and get dressed and meet me down at the spa in five minutes". Bella couldn't even reply because Alice had already disappeared off down the corridor. Slamming the door shut she grabbed some clothes and went to change. "Don't worry I'll see to the kids you just enjoy yourself". I shouted towards the bathroom and got a grumble in response. When she emerged from the bathroom she came and gave me a kiss then left. I closed my eyes for two minutes then suddenly my face gets covered in water. I open my eyes to see Emmett with a bottle of water in his hand. "Oh come on I though you were past all this". He shot me a smile then darted out the room leaving me wiping the water up. I quickly got dressed after that and went straight to Emmett's room. "Did you enjoy your alarm clock? I glared at him then pushed passed him to see Jasper sat on a chair.

"Did he do the same to you too? I nodded and took a seat on the bed.

"What do you actually have planned for us today? Emmett clapped his hands then rubbed them together. "I though maybe we could spend the day in the bar there's a couple of football matches on". We both nodded then followed Emmett out of the room and down to the bar. We bumped into Esme and the kids on our way down they had floats and allsorts with them. "Where you off? Layla answered quite excitedly.

"Grandma's taking us to the beach".

"Great I hope you have fun". After giving Layla a hug I carried on following Jasper and Emmett into the bar and took a seat near the tv while he went to order breakfast.

**B P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Alice had woken me up this early to go to the spa if we had went a couple of hours later I'm sure it would still be here. I hadn't spoken to her all morning I just mainly glared I liked my beauty sleep. I was currently sat having breakfast before we go to the spa.

"Oh come on Bella don't be like that". She got me with her puppy dog eyes.

"But why this early?

Alice quickly looked at Rose then at me with a worried expression. "I kind of booked it to be this early". That caused me to glare at her once again.

"Actually we better be going". I stood and followed them out to the spa which wasn't far.

"I though after our treatment we could go shopping there's a shopping centre near by". oh great I might of know some how Alice would get us to go shopping. Each over us signed into the spa and each got given a towel and a robe then told to change.

As the day went on I found myself unwinding until we had finished and Alice mentioned shopping again.

We all got into Alice's car and she drove to the nearest shopping centre. I followed them around each shop and was forced to try things on that Alice picked out for me. I was starving so I went and grabbed a sandwich and arranged to meet Alice and Rose in a hour. So left me to do some shopping on my own. I went in quite a few shops and enjoyed the alone time. I met up with Alice and Rosalie again and we decided to slowly drive back to the hotel and see what the guys were up to. We arrived back at the hotel to find the boys in the hotel bar drunk and watching a football match. So that's when we decided to go out around the town and enjoy ourselves a bit more. But first of course we had to change Alice made we wear the new cocktail dress she got me. Leaving the boys a note we set off back into town. We found a nice a new night club and went inside to find it packed out. Rose went to order some drinks while me and Alice went to find a table. As the night went on we became a little tipsy but luckily we left before we got to drunk. Alice insisted she drove us back to the hotel but we managed to persuade her it was to dangerous. Rosalie phoned Esme so here we was stood on the street waiting for Esme to come pick us up I felt like a teenager again. When she pulled up I got into the back of the car while Rose got into the front and Alice into the back with me. I started to feel a bit dizzy so I lead my head on Alice's shoulder. Without waiting for them to follow I made my way back to my hotel room to find Edward fast asleep on the bed. I collapsed down beside him and fell asleep who knows what state we would be in tomorrow.

The last day came of our holiday to quick and my head was spinning I didn't feel like moving from my spot on the bed. I heard a tap on our door then someone enter. "How you feeling Bella?

I groaned in response and heard the room fill with laughter. "If you don't get up now I'll do what I did to Edward yesterday and let me tell you now it wasn't pleasant". I lifted my head and tried to sit up but the room was spinning I was going to throw up if I stayed sitting up.

"Today with decided to go to the beach".

I groaned and reached for my glass of water on my bedside table. "Has anyone got a tablet my heads spinning? I was amazed at why Alice and Rose wasn't in the same state I was. I took the tablet handed to me by Rose and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt a little bit better after the shower but not completely typical when I left the bathroom wrapped in a towel I found a outfit set out for me on the bed. I took it to the bathroom to changed then walked out to find Arianne sat on our bed with a beach bag in her hand. "Where's Layla and Luke?

"Oh they went on With mum and dad". I grabbed my beach bag from my suitcase and placed all the things I needed inside. "So did you enjoy your day at the spa yesterday?

"Yeah until Alice suggested shopping". He let out a small laugh then we walked out of the room and down to our car. We arrived at the beach and spotted everybody else set up on the sand. I set my towel down and lied down ready to soak up the sun. Through the afternoon we swam laughed joked around and just simply enjoyed each others company and our last day on our little holiday. On our way home we ate dinner then simply had a early night. I don't know about anyone else but I was exhausted from the days activates. I only wish we could stay a bit longer but unfortunately I had some work to get in before Wednesday so tomorrow night I would have to work on that. Shortly after them thoughts I fell into a sleep filled with dreams.

I found myself waking up at seven the next day so I decided to get a shower and start packing our things up ready to go home. Edward woke up shortly after telling me to go back to sleep I just ignored him and carried on packing. Once packed I went to dry my hair and hopefully do something with it. By this time Edward got up and changed into his clothes. I couldn't be bothered styling my hair today so I pulled it up into a messy ponytail and went to help Edward take the bags to the car. I was surprised to find Everybody down having breakfast even Arianne who isn't a morning person. I noticed Layla and Luke wasn't there so I hurried up to wake them. After a few grumbles I managed to get them up and dressed. Since the others were finished breakfast we sat on our own table while eating breakfast. When we finished I took a walk in the gardens one last time before we drove home.

_**A/N Thank you for the story alerts/ favourites and reviews your all so kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took some writing. There will only be a couple more chapters of this story but I'm currently working on another story called MEANT TO BE. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/ story alerts and favourites. **

**E P.O.V**

I left Bella and Luke sleeping on the bed while I went to pick up Arianne and Layla they had spent the day with Esme. Since we got back it had been a rush me going back to work Bella trying to get her paperwork finished and the kids going back to school. Although Arianne and Layla were away for the night it was still hard because we still had Luke who refused to go. I pulled up outside my old house and walked up the long path to the door. Instead of knocking I gave a little tap on the door then walked in to find no one there. Making my way through the house I found them in the games room playing a board game. They both jumped up when they saw me and ran over with open arms. I heard a laugh come from behind me I turned to see my mum standing in the door way.

"How've they been?

Arianne pulled away and I picked up Layla into my arms.

"They have been little darlings". I got a shock at how messy the room was what had they been up to.

"Before you go you two are going to have to do some tidying".

Groaning I set Layla back on her feet and she ran around the room picking toys up. I laughed and picked up the two bags that were sitting by the door.

"Are you sure were talking about the same children here? She hit me on my arm which caused me to fake looking hurt.

"There not that bad". I was about to reply when Layla was back stood by my side smiling innocently.

"Give me a kiss before you go? Happily Layla skipped over and gave Esme a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Arianne was not so keen to do so but with a push she did the same. I walked back through the house and out the front door shouting thank you and bye. The drive wasn't that long but when I got to our road what I saw next was unexpected. I stared for a minute taking in what was happening in front of my eyes. There was thick clouds of smoke coming out of the house along with flames. I quickly stopped the car and jumped out. I would of ran into the house but there were barriers up and the fire crew everywhere. Pushing passed a few of them I ran towards the house to be stopped by yet another one. "MY WIFE AND SON IS IN THERE I HAVE TO GET TO THEM". I shouted in his face causing him to tighten his grip on my arm.

"I'm sorry sir but I cant let you go in it's to much of a risk". Tears were now spilling down my face I just had to find away inside. I would of yanked his hand off my arm but the next think I heard made me stop Arianne and Layla were stood behind the barriers shouting and crying. Whoever had done this would pay when this was all over I would make sure of it. I hurried over to them and took them into my arms and whispering soothing words in there ears. I held them for a while longer but had to pull away when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Slowly letting go of them both I looked around to see a woman stood looking sad.

"I'm afraid the fire had been going for sometime before we got here and we have just brought out two bodies when your ready could you identify them please". I stood there speechless for a while then nodded and felt my knees come out from underneath me. Please don't let it be them please say that somehow they got out unharmed and are in a save place. I could hear my phone ringing in my pocket I wasn't in the mood to talk right now my world was falling apart around me. I was about to press busy when Arianne took the phone off me and answered softly. I heard her explaining everything which hurt even more. After a minute she passed the phone back to me and said Rose and Emmett were on there way.

It felt like I had been sitting on the ground for hours because I felt someone put a arm around me and pull me towards them. "Emmett's took the kids back to our place. You don't have to go and identify the bodies tonight, why don't you leave it a little while a lot has happened tonight". I couldn't understand how she had known but I shook it off and stayed unmoving. "No". I croaked out and looked up and her face.

"I want to see if it's them".

"Are you sure? I didn't answer I just walked towards were the ambulance was parked. The two paramedics quickly opened the doors of the ambulance and I stepped inside with shaky legs. Looking at the body bags lied on two trolleys brought tears to my eyes. Slowly the woman that was stood next to them unzipped the bag and I gasped and backed away shaking my head. Seeing my face she quickly zipped the bag up I just turned and ran back to my car which was parked down the street on the pavement. Ignoring Rosalie's shouts I started up the car and drove off to the place I always went to think and carm down. When I arrived I parked up the car once again and ran through the trees to the familiar place. Reaching the grass I found myself collapsing and just lying there still on the ground. What was I suppose to do now my little family had been torn apart.

**R P.O.V**

I stood and watched him leave feeling tears run down my face how could this of happened. I wasn't going to follow him because he needed time on his own so I decided to go comfort them two poor little girls at my house. I walked the short distance to my car and slowly got inside. The drive home wasn't far we only lived a few streets away. I pulled up onto our drive and jumped out the car I was dreading to see what state they were in this was a hard time for them. Slowly opening the door I placed my keys on the little table by the door and walked into the living room. Arianne was sat crying into Emmett's side while Layla was fast asleep. Luckily Lilly and Harvey were in bed away from asking questions. I gentle picked Layla up and walked up the stairs with her in my arms to Lilly's bedroom. Quietly opening the door I walked in and placed Layla on her spare bed. I quickly undid her shoes and removed her socks then brought the bed covers up over her. I stayed watching her for a minute then gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

No matter what I said Arianne wouldn't move from Emmett's arms I had a feeling she knew what had happened to her mum and brother. At that moment my phone started ringing quickly I reached over and answered it hoping it was Edward. "Hi how come Edward isn't answering his phone I wanted to ask him something? I sighed and moved swiftly to the kitchen not wanting Arianne to hear what I was about to say. "Something's happened". I think she was waiting for me to go on because all that followed was silence.

"Just before I phoned and Arianne answered in tears I only managed to make out a few words so I promised her I would be straight over. I drove to there house to find the flames of a fire just dying down". She gasped the next bit I was about to say made a tear run down my face. "And the house wasn't empty at the time".

"Oh no please tell me everyone's okay? By now Alice was sobbing from the over end of the phone.

"No Bella and Luke never made it so now Edward's took off and we've got Arianne and Layla with us". I heard some faint talking in the back ground then a door slam.

"We'll be right over". I didn't even get to reply because she hung up. I made my way back to the living room and smiled Arianne was finally asleep.

"Alice is coming over". i took a seat across the living room and watched Arianne sleep.

Alice arrived twenty minutes later with Jasper and Cameron. "Mum and Dads on there way". Just then Arianne let out a loud cry causing everybody in the room to stop and look her way. She was kicking and thrashing about so to sooth her I rushed over and took her into my arms.

This is how it was all night until we heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. Layla was at the bottom of the stairs holding Lilly's hand. "Hey Layla you going to come over here and give me a hug". Happily she let go of Lilly's hand and rushed over to Alice. Lilly just stood looking confused so I motioned her over to me. "Do you want us to take Layla and Arianne home with us so you can sort out your own children? Maybe that was the best thing so I nodded.

"Mummy I'm hungry". I took Lilly off my knee and took her hand walking her to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Layla? She shook her head and buried her head in Alice's shoulder. After breakfast Esme and Carlisle took Layla and Arianne back with them. It wasn't easy because Arianne wouldn't move but with some gently words she went with out a fuss. Sending Lilly off to get dressed I collapsed on the sofa beside Emmett. "Someone will have to explain to Charlie what's happened even her mum has a right to know".

"Its going to be hard telling Charlie because they were so close". We was then interrupted by Harvey and Lilly who ran down the stairs. I sent them off to the car and followed shortly behind.

**E P.O.V**

I Must have been lying here days well that's what it felt like. My phone went off a few time but I just simply ignored it. By now the others probably knew I only hope Arianne and Layla are okay. As the rain began to pour down I sat up and looked around this wasn't exactly a happy place were I was right now but, It was the only place I could think of to go. I recall the last time I was here was with Bella and Arianne we was so happy that day until someone came and took Arianne away. I felt my heart swell when I though of her name now I was just a empty shell. I felt bad because Arianne and Layla needed me right now and here I was away from them being selfish. I slowly stood and walked back through the forest to my car which was parked near the trees. I drove to the only place I knew they would be right now my old house.

After the twenty five minute drive I finally pulled up outside of the house and got out of the car. I rushed up the path and went inside not bothering to knock when my mum saw me she gasped and hurried over. "Where are they? She knew who I meant and motioned up the stairs, if they were asleep I would sit with them until they woke up. Pulling away I strode up the stairs and went to my old bedroom and found Arianne lied asleep with Layla lied beside her playing with her hair. I shut the door behind me and sat down next to Layla bringing her onto my knee. Instead of talking I stroked her hair and hummed a familiar tune. I found myself drifting asleep shortly after.

A few hours later I woke up to knocking on my door instead of moving Layla off me I carried her over to answer the door. I opened it to find my mum standing there looking worried. "Charlie's here and wants to talk to you". I turned and walked back to the bed to place Layla down then walked out the door and down the stairs. Walking into the living room I saw Charlie sat on the sofa and my dad sat across the room in a arm chair. I took a seat in the other empty arm chair and prepared myself for what was coming next. "Would you like me to explain what's happened? I shook my head then looked up and staring out the window.

"I came here to collect Arianne and Layla at about nine and left Bella at home with Luke. Everything was fine until I drove home to find the house up in flames. I tried to go and help but I was held back about a hour later they came and told me they had brought out two bodies.". I stopped there and heard a sob come from across the room followed by a gasp from behind me. Everyone in the room turned to see Layla stood at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly jumped up and ran to her pulling her towards my chest. "Is it true?

"Yes". I then heard her cry out loud making me want to do the same.

"I will get in touch with Renee straight away". I didn't answer. My life couldn't get any worse right now what did I ever do to deserve this. Gently I picked Layla up and took her back up stairs to the music room. Placing her down on the piano stool next to me I started to play a tune. She stopped crying immediately and sat and listened now and again sniffing. "Daddy I'm hungry?

"Why don't you go and see if grandma will make you something". She jumped down off the stool and walked out of the room with her head down. I found myself starting to play a familiar tune which brought back loads of memories. Like our old school days and all the fun stuff we ended up doing together. I looked around the room remembering how I would come and play my old piano when I came in from school or when I was upset or stressed. Soon I would have to get looking for somewhere for us to live we couldn't stay here. Maybe we would move away from this town that held so many memories. Straight away I would have to get looking online for flats or houses. A cough from behind me brought me out of my thoughts I turned my head to the side and saw Alice stood there with a tray in her hand. "Here I brought you something to eat". Taking the tray off her I placed it on top of the piano.

"So what you planning on doing now? I glare at her how could she think I have plans when it had only happened yesterday.

"How can you say that it's only been one day".

Seeing tears form in her eyes and pulled her towards me for a hug.

A month had passed and there still hadn't been a funeral I had kept putting the planning off because I didn't want to think about it. But Last week Charlie had brought forward the planning and got me to sit down to make plans. A week or so after the funeral I planned to move to New York to start a new life I hadn't told anyone about my plans yet but I don't think they are going to take it well. I was currently sat at the kitchen table booking plane tickets so we could leave as soon as possible. That's when Alice walked in the room and saw what I was doing.

"Why are you booking three tickets to New York? Shutting my laptop I stood from the table and began to pack it away.

"We need a fresh start I know all of you wont like it but I need to get out of this place. I'm not stopping any of you coming to visit". I though she would start a augment but she just nodded and took a seat at the table. "I cant believe I'm going to be going to my best friends funeral tomorrow". Everyone knew not to say her name around me because I would just ended up breaking down and going into my depressed state like i was a couple of weeks ago. I didn't reply I just stood there motionless. "Do you want us to look after Layla and Arianne until you get a place in New York?

"No". I then went to leave the room.

**A/N next time chapter coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**E P.O.V**

Today was the day I had to say goodbye to Bella and Luke I was hoping this was just a dream and when I woke up they would be there. But sadly it wasn't a dream my life had fallen apart. I sat in the dark room for a few more minutes until I heard my door open. I had a feeling I knew who it was so I reached out when they came closer and pulled them to me. "Daddy I had a bad dream".

"Do you want to talk about it?

I felt her shake her head against my chest. If she wasn't up to talking I wasn't going to push her. Just then my door opened again and a light shone in from the hall way. I squinted as the light went into my eyes making me not able to see who was in the door way.

"There's someone down stairs who want to speak with you".

I recognized the voice as Alice she had been stopping at home with me for a couple of weeks now. "Why don't you go and wake Arianne up and get ready for today".

I gently whispered to Layla and she jumped off my knee and ran out of the room. I sighed and stood up from my bed slowly I made my way to the door and stopped in front of Alice. After a hug I carried on to the stairs and descended to find Renee standing in the living room. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking. What was she dong here she didn't deserve to be here after she abandoned Bella. Before I could speak she spoke up sobbing while doing so I had no sympathy for her tears. "I wish I had been here all this time I'm so sorry".

I moved forward and took a seat on the sofa why was she saying all this now it hurt me to think this but I knew it was only true. "What are you doing here and don't say for your daughters funeral because I don't think your welcome here".

I heard a loud sob come from her. "How could you say that I am here for her". I didn't want to get into argument today of all days so instead I stood and walked out of the room to the kitchen were my mum was preparing some food. "Do you want any help? I could tell my mum was still upset about when I told her I was moving away.

_Flashback_

_I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where everybody was sat waiting for me to tell them my announcement. As I walked in every eye in the room was on me. "A week after the funeral I'm moving away to New York"._

_The room then filled with silences and I looked up at my mum who was sat on the sofa looking upset. She stood and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. When she pulled away she took my hands in hers._

_"I understand why you want to move but promise you will visit from time to time I want to see my two grandchildren". I gave her a smile then heard a huff across the room looking I saw Arianne sat sulking._

_"I promise". _

"_Why have we got to move? I made my way over to Arianne who was sat on the edge of the sofa arm. _

_"We need to make a fresh start, it's for the best". _

"_But I want to stay here". I shook my head not willing to leave her behind._

"_I'm not going without you". I then made my exit out of the room before she throw a tantrum. _

_End of flashback_

I was then pulled out of my thoughts by someone entering the room. "Daddy who's that in the living room? A little voice said from beside me, I looked down to see Layla.

"Its no one for you to worry about". I watched as the last sandwiches were wrapped up and placed in the fridge then we headed to the living room. Everybody else left to go to the church while I quickly hurried up stairs and changed. It didn't take long before I was hurrying Arianne and Layla out the door to my car.

The church was a hour drive away, to pass the time I switched on the radio. I had to switch it off again some love song was playing I wasn't in the mood right now to hear that.

I pulled up at the church and saw everybody else had arrived. I let out a breath that I never knew I was holding and went to get out of the car, followed shortly by Arianne and Layla. I took both of there hands and led them inside. Walking down the aisle I felt a few tears run down my face I couldn't hold them in any longer. We took our seats next to the rest of the family and listened as the vicar started talking.

Half way through a few people went up to say a few words which included Charlie, my mum, Alice and Rose. The time come which I was dreading the most my time to say good bye I could feel my eyes fill with tears. As I stood I wiped them away and took the piece of paper out of my pocket ready to read when I reached the front. With shaky hands I read from the piece of paper not taking my eyes off it. I couldn't start my eyes were pooling over with tears clouding my vision thankfully Alice jumped up and took my place.

Once the service was over I helped carry my wife's coffin outside. Slowly we placed the coffin down ready to be placed in the ground. The vicar said a few more words then the coffins were lowered into the ground tears were forming in my eyes again. After everybody left I fell to my knees and threw a rose on top of the coffin. A couple of weeks ago we had found out that it was a couple of Jacobs friends who had started the fire. He had contacted them from inside of prison somehow. The police caught them and jailed them shortly after. One memory stuck in my head well all the memories with her did but this one was special the day she became my wife. The sweet smile on her face when she said I do and our first dance she had made me the happiest man alive. And Luke the quite little boy who was such a mummy's boy and wouldn't leave her side. I hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts Alice was standing behind me holding a tissue to her eyes. There children had been dropped off at a close friends. "I just cant believe they've gone". Standing I wiped the mud off my pants and pulled her in for a hug. "Two little girls need you now". I pulled away and turned back to the coffin. "Bye my love you will always have a place in my heart". I quickly rushed to my car where Arianne and Layla were stood with tears running down there little faces. I bent down to there level and lifted my hand and wiped the tears away from there eyes gently. After a minute I stood and opened the car door for them it wasn't only a sad day for me but them too. Sniffing they both got into the car and I closed the door ready to go to the drivers side.

I pulled up on the drive and let the girls out then drove off to the one place where I had been avoiding since this happened. It wasn't a far drive from my old house and when I did arrive I quickly parked up and fished in my pocket for the key. Instead of using the key I found the door already unlocked. Inside was a wreck everything was ruined all our family photos clothes and precious memories. Something caught my eyes at the other side of the room I found myself walking over and bending down. It was a photo album I opened it to reveal a ruined picture of me and Bella on our wedding day. All the rest of the pictures were the same there was nothing I could do with them. I found that I couldn't cry anymore tears I could however feel a hole in my chest where all the pain had been coming from. The edges were sharp and would hurt when I though about her. I sat on the floor and flicked through the rest of the ruined pictures. Was this all my fault maybe if she had came with us to collect Arianne and Layla then she would be with me right now.

_When a child cries the tears rise quickly_

_Spill hot and prickly down the reddened cheeks_

_Just to leave as quickly as they came_

_And peace returns again_

_When a child cries you know about it_

_They scream and shout until the hurt is gone_

_Like a shower of rain that for a moment_

_Hides away the sun_

_But when a man cries it's choked and throttled_

_It's all been bottled up for far too long_

_And when at last the pressure cooker blows_

_It's hard to stem the flow_

_When a man cries his body shakes_

_And his eyeballs ache_

_And his mind vibrates_

_But he doesn't make a sound_

_Don't wanna wake the house now_

_Well the reasons are vague and hard to put in words_

_Just a dull abstract ache, don't wanna worry her_

_She would only ask what's wrong and I'd try to say_

_Then she'd take all my pain and explain it away_

_But who can explain why a man cries_

_When a man crieshe cries alone_

_And for just a moment he's back at home_

_Cradled in his mother's arms_

_Free from guilt and safe from harm_

_I found myself looking at the same picture for quite some time until my phone started ringing in my pocket. I answered and immediately heard my mums worried voice. "Where are you dear the girls said you just dropped them off and left". I signed._

"I just needed sometime to think I'm on my way home now".

"Okay well I've kept you some food back everybody's left now". I didn't want to face people telling me how sorry they were I had had enough of that over the past few days. So I mainly came here to get away from that and to remember some precious memories. I stood with the wedding album in my hand and went to leave the house. I drove home and parked my car in the garage. I walked around the house and went through the back door to the kitchen where I found Layla and Arianne sat at the table eating. I hadn't noticed my mum was at the other end of the kitchen washing some dishes and clearing away.

"What's that? Arianne said between bites.

"Just some photos I found". She didn't say anything further just simply nodded and carried on eating.

Wednesday came and I packed up what I had in my old room ready to go I wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. Arianne was still refusing to come which upset me more. Just as I was taping up the last box Arianne skipped into the room happily now that was a change. Since the funeral she had been moody and locked herself in the spare bedroom. "What's put a smile on your face? Her smile faulted for a minute but she regained it.

"I was thinking why can't I stop here with grandma so I don't have to say goodbye to my friends and my home? We had been over this a lot this week why was she pushing in further.

"No".

She huffed then marched out of the room. Tomorrow we would be moving luckily my dad had connections to the hospital and had gotten me a job. I had also found the perfect little flat not far from a school and a park. All our things which wasn't many was being sent off today and would be there tomorrow when we arrived. After a lot of thinking I am also leaving my car here maybe I wont need it where were going. I was glad Alice had packed the girls some stuff over the weekend Alice and Rose had taken them shopping and bought them each a new wardrobe and a few toys. I had offered to pay them each back for all the money they had spent but they refused. Picking the box up I took it down stairs and out the door to the van which was parked up on the drive way. Placing it down I told the driver that was the last box and he was on his way with our stuff to our new life. I was about to walk back into the house when someone piped, I looked up to see Charlie's cruiser pulling up on the drive where the van had been. Layla came running out of the house to him which made me smile.

"Hey kid everything packed? She nodded and he bent down to give her a hug. When she finally let go he walked up beside me.

"Though I would come and say good bye instead of a phone call tomorrow morning before you leave". I smiled. He followed me into the house where Esme greeted him.

"Where's Arianne? I looked around expecting to find her sitting in the living room reading.

"I think she's locked herself in the guest bedroom again we kind of had that talk again". Esme knew what I was talking about because Arianne had been sneaky asking her whether she could stay. I rushed up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom beside my room, trying the door I gently knocked getting no answer in return.

"Open up someone's here to see you". I though that wasn't going to work but to my surprise she opened the door and walked past me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me earning a glare. "Why are you acting like this?

"Because I don't want to move". I then came up with a idea.

"I have a suggestion why don't you come with me to New York and if you don't like it I will let you move back here". A smile spread across her lovely face and she skipped passed me and down the stairs. I sighed and followed her down the stairs my mum mouthed to me across the room. Why she all of a sudden smiling?

I mouthed back I will explain later. I watched as the three of them sat and chatted animatedly to each other. Motioning for us to go to the kitchen I left them chatting in the living room not even noticing we had left. "Ive made a deal with Arianne, she comes with us and if after a week she isn't settled she can come back here". Esme nodded in understanding I think that was the right choice to make.

I sat in the kitchen until Charlie came in to say his leaving now and offering to take Arianne in if she came home. If she was to come back here it was up to her who she stopped with but hopefully she would stop at both houses. I was actually hoping it wouldn't come to that thought I didn't want to have the pain of losing her well not exactly loosing her just sending her back here. I could tell it pained him to say good bye to the girls but they promised they would see him at Christmas.

My alarm suddenly went off telling me it was time to get up. I smiled knowing I would be starting a new life not forgetting my one true love and two lost children but hopefully starting a fresh. I jumped up out of bed and quickly got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans. Before I would wake the girls I had to make a quickly visit to the cemetery. I quietly walked down the stairs and out the front door to my car this was the last time I would drive this car which was sad. Stopping off at a shop I knew would be opened I picked up three different types of flowers. I reached the three graves together and bent down beside the first one. I snapped off a few of the long stems and placed the flowers onto the grave.

"This is not good bye I am not leaving you, you will always be with me everywhere I go. I love you so much". A few moments passed and I moved to Luke's which was to the left of hers. I did the same with the flowers and then said a few quite words. Lastly I placed the remaining flowers on Anthony's small grave. I hadn't knowing him long enough to be able to say so many words like I did with Bella and Luke. "I may have only known you one night but to me that was special I will never forget the first time I held you in my arms. Your one special little baby and you will also be in my heart sleep well". After wiping a few stray tears I stood and ran back to my car.

When I arrived home I found Arianne and Layla up and ready thanks to my mum. I was happy to be told yesterday that Layla and Arianne had been visiting the graves after school. They had said there goodbyes yesterday which spoiled my plans of taking them along this morning with me. "Are you ready? They both nodded and headed passed me to the door. "Hold on aren't you going to say good bye to the others?

"Oh I forgot to tell you were all going with you to the airport to say a proper good bye". I smiled and walked back out of the door.

The journey to the airport may be long but the car was in a comfortable silence. When we arrived I gave Esme the keys to my car they probably had plans already for the car. Collecting my rucksack from the boot of the car I took Layla's hand and walked into the airport. I had to laugh Emmett and Rose was sat looking board on a bench and Alice and Jasper were sitting talking. They must have been here awhile but when they saw us approach they all stood and rushed over. As the girls were getting hugs off everybody I turned towards my parents who were stood beside me watching the scene in front of them.

"You will come back for Christmas wont you? My mum pulled me into a hug and held on for a minute to long but hey I wasn't complaining. When she did pull away I answered her question.

"Of course we will be back". She gave me a warm smile and patted my arm gently. I was then pulled into a tight hug and I mean tight by Alice. I noticed when I finally could pull away that she had tears running down her face. "Hey were coming back in a couple of months to celebrate Christmas with you". She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Who am I going to play my jokes on now? I laugh as Emmett pulled me in for a man hug which was weird because we've never hugged like this before.

"Jasper". I said once he pulled away.

"Don't give him ideas". Jasper squeaked out actually looking pale. I gave him a sympathy look then grabbed my rucksack off the floor ready to leave.

"Bye see you soon". Just as I was walking away I heard our flight being called in.

After a couple of hours we arrived feeling rather tied all I wanted to do right now was sleep. We caught a taxi at the airport and it drove us to our new home which I had to admit I was looking forward to seeing. I found myself looking out the window at the passing view.

The Taxi finally pulled up outside some flats, I gave him some money and got out of the car followed by Arianne and Layla. I had received the key to our new home Monday so I could easily get in. Once inside the building I pressed for the lift and waiting, it wasn't long before there was a ding and the doors opened. I walked inside and pressed for the fourth floor. When the doors opened again I took both girls hands and counted down the numbers until we came to our door. With shaky hands I put the key in the lock and turned it, slowly the door opened to reveal a wide open space. Arianne and Layla immediately let go of my hands and ran off in the direction of the closed doors. I placed my bag down beside the door and walked into the kitchen which was joined on to the living room. I could here some shouting so I walked off towards where the noise was coming from. Arianne was stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"This should so be my room I'm the oldest".

I briefly wondered where all the boxes had been placed I would have to go look for them in a minute.

"I would like to inform you both this is my room the two other rooms are down the hall way".

Without another word Arianne ran passed me followed by Layla what they didn't know was the two other rooms were both the same size. Walking out of my room and going further into the living room I found the boxes bending down I started to open one. I opened it to find this one not being one of my own but something caught my eyes on top. I lifted the paper off it and revealed a picture frame which was glass and had memories written on in thick pink writing.

It was the picture that caught my eye it was the one were we had all gone to the beach for the day. Alice and Jasper were stood at the back with there arms around each other it was the year before Cameron came. Rosalie was beside them holding Lilly in her arms while Emmett had Harvey on his shoulders. In front of them bent down was Bella with her arm wrapped around Luke and he had his arms around Layla. I was however knelt down next to them trying to tickle Arianne. I smiled at the memory then rewrapped the photo gently. Finding my boxes I carried them off to my room ready to unpack.

Luckily our new beds had arrived too least we had something other to sleep on then sleeping bags. I made the bed then started to place my clothes in the built in wardrobe. Alice must have been busy printing off all our old photos because I found a few pictures placed in my boxes. Leaving them wrapped up I went to make the girls bed but Arianne being the adult like she says she is took the job on herself. I took that time to phone home and tell them we had arrived it was the least I could do. My mum answered on the third ring sounding slightly out of breath probably been in the garden. "Hey mum just called to say with arrived". I heard mumbling in the background probably the others. "Hi oh darling that's great. What's the new place like? I walked over to the window and took in the view.

"It's perfect"

"That's great Alice wants to know if you got your little gifts she packed? I let out a laugh. "Yeah tell her thank you".

"Well I will let you go please get the girls to phone me sometime".

"I will do bye". She hung up shortly after instead of cooking I phoned up for a pizza. Tomorrow I would go and do some food shopping and sort things out more. Checking on the girls I found Layla flat out on her bed she was so cute when she was asleep usually she would sleep talk just like Bella youster. I felt a sharp pain when I though about her.

Monday came and I was now driving to the hospital Arianne had agreed to get Layla to school. Saying she was old enough to walk to school on her own and to be trusted with Layla. I didn't ague I just gave them each some lunch money and said good bye but what made me laugh was Layla's expression her little face was worried. I knew that both of them would fit in great and make lots of new friends. I pulled up in the car park to the hospital and jumped out of my hire car. I had hire a car for a while mainly because I needed to get thing sorted out before I bough a car of my own.

I had quite some trouble trying to find this hospital the directions didn't help much so I had to stop and ask a passer by. I took a deep breath and walked into the hospital after signing in with the receptionist I took a seat to wait for some doctor who was meant to be showing me around. Just as I picked up a magazine a man appeared and called out my name. I followed him to what must have been his office and he went through some paper work with me. Once that was over with he took me to my own office which was down the corridor. The office was quite spacious which was great, I left my stuff in my new office while the doctor who hadn't introduced himself yet show me around. When the tour was over he turned to face me and gave me a warm smile. The man looked in his late thirties he was quite tall with short black hair and glasses. "I'm sorry I don't believe I've introduced myself, I'm doctor Bracken".

He stuck out his hand and I gladly took it.

Arianne never moved back in the end she was enjoying her new life in New York to much. The whole family saw each other on Christmas day and shared there stories. Edward visited Bella's, Luke's and Anthony's grave everyday until he went back to New York. Edward never met anybody knew he only committed himself to his work and children. There was many new memories made in there new flat which included the family visit and birthdays.

_**The End**_

**A/N Thank you so much for your support for both stories. I'm a bit upset I have to leave these stories now because I really enjoyed writing them. Thank you for the reviews/ favourites and Alerts****. Also the song in this chapter is by The divine Comedy. **


End file.
